It's A Boy Girl Thing
by TheWinterBells
Summary: Finn's popular, Rachel's not. What happen's when they something happens and they switch bodies and life's. Can Finn handle being a nobody and can Rachel handle being popular? Could this lead to something more for them? Finchel   Other characters. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Yes, it's me again. Starting afresh, and this time you might recognize it? I really liked writing it. I hope you enjoy and tell me if you like it too.**

Chapter 1 –

Rachel was studying. It wasn't surprising; it's what she spent most of her day's doing. If there was one thing she'd learned, it was that nobody was just going to hand you a future and Rachel Berry wanted the best of them all. She wanted Broadway. She'd wanted it since she was a kid. Her father's had got her into the best performing schools but she'd never been able to stick with any of them, they all doubted her talent and never picked her for performances or solo's, and she knew she was better than all of them. She had it all planned out, she'd apply to Ohio state performing school soon, and whilst there, she'd achieve a straight level A pass and then she'd ditch her live in Ohio for the life of a star. She could just see herself walking up the steps, the crowd applauding her talent. It was her dream.

She was just getting into the topic of osmosis when a booming distracted her. She shut her biology folder and covered her ear's in dismay. Who, What? She was puzzled. It didn't take her too long to realize where the racket was coming from and who. Finn Hudson.

Finn Hudson had been Rachel's neighbor for years. He was popular, had the best girlfriend, captain of the football team and of course, very handsome. The only thing he didn't have was the grades but looking at him right now, he didn't seem to care. His stereo was blasting inappropriate music from his window. It was loud, it was distracting and it wasn't even good. She tryed to ignore it, reading over her note's again. It didn't work, there was too much noise.

"Finn" Rachel shouted going over and pushing up her window. No answer. He was too busy singing and dancing around with just a towel on. She had to admit, even though she could barely hear through the terrible noise, it sounded like he had a pretty good voice, but that aside, it was just plain bad.  
"Finn, turn it down" Rachel shouted louder, and this time he noticed her. Her hand's waving frantically to show him the signals of her plea.  
"Sorry, I can't hear you"  
"Turn the noise down" she yelled once more. Eventually he turned it down. Finn rolled up his window and looked out.  
"I'm sorry, did you say something?"  
"I am trying to study but it's impossible with that racket going on!"  
"That's not a racket, that's Mystikal"  
"Whatever it is, will you please switch it off?" she pleaded.  
"What's it worth?" Finn asked.  
"Uh, the gratitude of a music lover?" she remarked. Oh no, what if he doesn't turn this off, she kept asking herself.  
"All right i'll turn it off..." he started.  
"Thankyou" Rachel replied, heading back to close her window,  
"If you flash me" Finn continued smirking.  
"WHAT" Rachel screamed, wrapping her arm's around her pyjama top in disgust.  
"You show me the girl's, i lower the 'bels" he said, leaning on his elbow. He was kidding right? No, he wasn't.  
"You are pig-slime" Rachel spat at him  
Finn laughed before his comeback. "Anyway, i've seen them before"  
"WHAT!" Rachel screamed even louder. Finn just nodded his head up and down in return. He really was vile.  
Finn started to close his window and Rachel went to do the same.  
"YOU HAVE NOT!" she finished before slamming the window down, not noticing that her pyjama top had got caught in the bottom. Rachel went to turn around and the top ripped straight from her body leaving her topless.  
Rachel screamed, grabbing her clevage with both hands and letting it go again to turn around and grab her top from the window.  
Finn was still standing at his window with the biggest smile on his face. Rachel gasped and once again, covered herself. She screeched.  
Finn nearly toppled over laughing. "Have now!"  
Rachel ran from the window. She was horrified at what just happened.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel was making made her bed. Another main concern of her's was oral hygiene and tidyness. You couldn't be hygienic without a perfectly, clean bedroom.  
Her cat ran in and she knelt down to pick it up.  
"Good Morning Mr Fluffy" she said stroking the cat's stomach with her hand in which the cat puffed delightfully in return.

**Finn's POV**

Finn was awake. He was still lying in bed though, reading his most filthy magazine and going around his morning routine of shooting his load, napkins at the ready.  
"Finn, are you up yet?" Carol Hudson's voice echoed from downstairs.  
"Oh yeah" Finn replied at the height of his orgasm.

**Rachel's POV**

Meanwhile, Rachel and her Leroy both eat with perfect harmony. Oatmeal. It was always good to be healthy in Rachel's eyes.  
Rachel's other father came bounding downstairs.  
"Is that oatmeal?" he asked, his face lighting up.  
"Morning daddy" she smiled, kissing her father's cheek.  
"I have some mail for you princess" Carl said handing her the envelope and sitting down beside Leroy.  
Rachel glanced at the envelope and held in her breath, ripping it open.  
"It's from Ohio State, I have an interview next week?" Rachel gasped out.  
"I applied for early action for you, honey" Carl let out, "My precious little girl going to Ohio State" he clapped his hands together.  
Leroy rolled his eye's from the other side of the table.  
"I have to get through the interview first, father!" Rachel admitted.  
"You won't let us down, never has" Carl tugged on her shoulder positively.  
"Never has" Leroy repeated smiling.  
There was silence as everybody took it in and then Carl's enthusiasm came back.  
"Isn't this exciting, Leroy?"  
"It's very exciting, Carl" he replied bobbing his head along with his partner's.  
"Are you excited, Rachel?" Carl turned around.  
"I am, Father" she smiled. She was happy.  
"She is" Leroy agreed, patting her back as he said it.  
"I'm so excited, i could burst!" Carl began again and started laughing. Leroy smiled and then rolled his eye's once more, he didn't understand why Carl made such a big deal of things. Yes, it was exciting and he was extremely proud but Carl over-exaggerated just a tad at times.  
"Thankyou Father" Rachel got up running around to his side of the table to kiss his cheek for the second time that morning. His mole clearly visable at the side of his face as she did. She then kissed her other father's cheek aswell, careful not to leave him out.

**Finn's POV **

Carol was frying the bacon whilst Finn sat at the table reading the paper. This was his morning routine everyday. He'd just come from a shower in which he lathered himself up with Lynx Chocolate, his girlfriend loved it and a happy girlfriend accounted for a happy Finn. Carol's fiancé, Sid sat opposite Finn also reading the paper. Finn got along with Sid, they liked all the same things and he'd asked his permission to marry his mom before christmas, saying all this stuff about how he'd never replace his real dad which was cool, he'd always remember his dad anyway.  
"Shit!" Carol shook her fingers after burning herself on the stove.  
"Everything okay back there, Carol?" Sid asked, glancing up from his morning paper.  
"No problem, hunnie, just searing off a couple of fingerprints" she added jokingly.  
"Carry on my good woman" Sid replied playing along.  
Sid glanced over at Finn who was completly engrosed in the paper. "Big game coming up soon, huh son?" Sid asked. Sid had called Finn his son for months now and it didn't bother Finn, infact he kind of liked it.  
"Yep" Finn said confirming.  
"Coach said all the big college scouts are gonna be there" Sid added.  
"Yeah I know" Finn nodded. He'd heard it thousands of times already, it just added more pressure that he didn't need.  
At that moment, Carol came up with the breakfast.  
"Speciality of the house, I call it Eggs- What the heck" she smiled mockingly scraping the greasy bacon, sausage and egg onto Finn's plate.  
"So much of fine cuisines down to presentation don't you think son?" Sid smirked as Carol put his breakfast down too.  
"Oh yeah" Finn said, playing along.  
Carol hit them both on the arm.  
"Ouch" Sid pouted, "That hurt"  
"It was supposed to" Carol added and then gave in to Sid's sad face, kissed her fiancé.  
Carol left and Sid continued with football talk.  
"Wouldn't that be something, you'd be the first member of my family to go to college"  
Finn looked up, smiling.  
"He'd be the first member of your family to go to friggin' school" Carol chimed in, taking a sip of her coffee.  
Sid laughed it off with a mouthful of food in his mouth.  
"That's true" she spluttered out.  
"But son.." Sid began causing Finn to look at him, "If thing's don't work out, there will always be a job for you down at Spatula world"  
Finn gave a convincing smile. Spatula World was his mom's fiancé's company. He'd always needed new recruits but Finn didn't see himself being one and he'd always had the feeling at the back of his mind on if he did infact fail, did he want to work there for the rest of his life?  
Obviously his convincing smile didn't fool Carol, she looked at her son's unhappy face and felt bad.

**Rachel's POV **

Rachel left for school, waving at her dad's and giving them a final goodbye before leaving for school. It was a long walk but Rachel always got the bus. It saved time but she thought she'd go over her interview and how she'd answer specific questions. She was good at this sort of stuff.  
_"To me, performing isn't just a career, it's a lifestyle.." _Rachel began in her train of thought. She walked down the street going over and over the speech in her head and then she heard laughing. She quickly turned around to see the McKinley High School Bus going by, with all the kid's hanging out the back window shouting to her.  
"Bye Mel" she heard one say and saw them all laugh.  
Rachel started into a run, which was hard because her bag full of books weighed her down. The bus drove into the distance and Rachel stopped running. She'd missed it, great.

**Finn's POV**

"Yo! What's up Boy?"  
"Hey, Puck" Finn said jumping over the door to get into Puck's car. They never used the door's, it took effort and patience. He didn't have either.  
"How's it hanging?" Finn asked and Puck replied "To the floor, man"  
Finn smiled and Puck replied the smile.  
"Now what's say we shift this baby into warp drive?" Puck asked. "I want you to feel the wind blowing through the hair on your fine, muscular ass" he joked.  
Finn agreed, replying "Hit it Please" and then turned the speakers on.  
Without me started blasting through the stereo's and Finn and Puck started nodding singing along and they drove out the street.

**Rachel's POV **

Rachel was still going over her speech. She'd been walking for over 35 minutes, she'd probably just make it on time. She adjusted her jacket and looked over at the giant puddle beside her. Was it raining last night? she asked herself before shaking her head letting the thought leave her mind and continued, little to know what was to come...

**Finn's POV **

Finn and Puck rocked along to the music in the car as they turned up another street nearing the school. Puck noticed her first.  
"Well lookey here, is this not a pencil-necked virgin I see before me?"  
"I do believe it is" Finn smirked.  
"She's standing dangerously close to a vast pool of water" Puck said, a bigger smile appearing on his face.  
"You know for a smart girl, that ain't so smart"  
They both laughed and Puck leaned the car into the right, nearing Rachel and the puddle beside her.

**Rachel's POV **

Rachel heard the hoot of a car and turned around wondering who it could be. She didn't have much time to react, she saw a red flashy car, a guy from the football team and...Finn" and then she screamed as their car went through the whole puddle of water, soaking her effortless. She heard roar's of laughter and then they turned round the street corner, leaving her clothes, her hair, her bag, everything, soaking wet. She couldn't do much so she turned around and continued to walk her way to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad a few of you are liking the story, as promised... here is the next chapter :)**

**Chapter 2 -**

Rachel walked through the school gates. She looked awful. Her hair was in big clumps and sticking out everywhere, make-up smudged, clothes' were wrinkled and she smelled awful. She hated Finn, and the guy who was with him. She thought his name was Puck but didn't want to guess because when she found out for sure, she was going to make their life's a hell. She didn't know how, but she was.

She heard the distant sniggers and pointing from the students as she made her way through the corridors. Yes, she looked ridiculous and she didn't blame them because if it was turned around and somebody else was in this situation, she'd probably laugh and compassion for them. She tried to ignore it, focusing straight ahead.

"Who wants' cotton candy!" somebody shouted from the crowds gathered around her staring. This caused everybody to burst out in laughing fit's. Yes, my hair is funny she thought, rolling her eyes. On the way up the stair's she met Jacob, the guy in the year who wore his hair and look every day. He'd asked her out last year and she'd said no and ever since he'd stalked her, saying things like "I love you" and "be mine". It was creepy.

"Hi Rachel, I love what you've done with your hair" he commented. Of course he did, he had the same friggin hair.  
"Thanks, Jacob" she said sweetly and turned around to walk into the school, Jacob following closely at her side.

Rachel made the way to her locker, nudging past more whispers from the passing cheerleaders. This was going to be a long day. Then she spotted him, sucking face with Quinn next to her locker, disgusting. Not only did she hate Finn but Quinn made every situation worse. The queen bee, she thought she was better than everybody.

Rachel walked up to the locker, blanking the both of them but it was hard to not notice her. Almost immediately, Quinn started to laugh.

"Nice Look" she said, her cheek's rose in a smile.

"Oh it's special needs boy and his muse, the lovely Koala" she returned with a smile before trying again with her locker combination. She hated the lockers, it took at least a few trys to get it open and when it did open, it made a loud rusted noise. At least it was practical.

"My name is Quinn, you geek" she reminded her, thinking she had actually forgotten her name.

Rachel's locker opened and she turned back around with raised eyebrows.

Finn piped in, looking at her with a compassionate face.  
"I'm sorry about this morning that puddle just drove right up in front of us" Quinn laughed and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist. EW.

"That's okay, please don't apologize. I understand" Rachel replied.  
"Oh?" Finn asked, looking shocked.  
Rachel continued, "Yes, but chew on this, while archetypal outsiders, such as myself, rarely fit comfortably into high school environments, this, is as good as your life is going to get. The big football star and his vacuous cheerleader girlfriend"  
"Head cheerleader" Quinn reminded her before Rachel nodded her head and began the rest of the conversation, "Because, let's face it, the old grey matter isn't exactly top range now is it Hudson?" she pointed out, pointing to her brain.  
"Huh?" Finn asked, he had no idea what she was talking about. He looked at Quinn who had the same expression on her face.  
"So you'll end up with a job in spatula world with your dad and probably marry Quinn here. But soon you'll start drinking to numb this aching feeling inside"  
Okay, he had no idea what she was talking about. He listened in, she was smart so maybe he could try and work it out somehow. Unlikely but possible.

"And you fast forward a few years and you're a drunk, fat, depressed guy at a bar talking about the good old days..." she was still talking.  
"Whilst you're little wife, who's looks and stuff have incidentally went to doo-doo"

Quinn gasped, she just told her she'd be ugly. She looked at Finn for support but he was listening. She couldn't believe this geek was talking to them like this.  
"She's propping her own self-esteem by indulging in squalid sexual encounters with your friends behind your back" she nodded, slamming her locker.  
Finn was shocked, Quinn would really do that?

"What friends!" he asked.  
"I'm guessing most of them, cya" she said juggling her books and walking away. Finn faced Quinn with disgust.  
"You'd really do that?"  
"She's a geek, she can't see the future Finn, I'd never do that" she spoke stroking his arm.  
"I hope not" he muttered, giving her one final kiss as the bell went and jogging to class.

Computing was first. Finn and Rachel were in the same class and by some strange coinsdence, they were sitting right next to each other. Miss Bidermeyer was on her talk about the structure of the screen and showing us all how browsers work. Rachel decided quickly to go into her bag and grab some notes. You could never have too many. She leaned down unzipping her bag.  
Finn noticed Rachel leaning down and leaned over to her side to her keyboard and entered a website. She'd freak, he thought and smiled.  
".com" he entered and went back to his monitor, chewing on his pen.  
Suddenly the sounds of people's sexual experiences popped up on the monitor. It was unpleasant. Rachel was too busy looking through her note's to not notice at first but the whole class were staring at her when she did.  
She gasped; words couldn't find her lips. She tried frantically to turn it off but every time she clicked, dirtier ad's popped up.  
"It's Rachel, she's looking at a porno" the girl's from the other side of the room whispered.  
"Miss Bidermeyer, I can explain" she began but the teacher cut her off, "That's quite ok Rachel, but you might want to omit that page from your reference list" she said raising her eyebrows.  
Rachel nodded silently, as the teacher walked away.  
Finn laughed frantically beside her, high-fiving Puck on the other side of the class. Rachel was horrified, this was the worst day ever.

* * *

"I tried on the most amazing dress for the dance" Quinn declared, walking hand in hand with Finn down the corridor. They were going a historical trip but Quinn wasn't part of the class so she was walking him to the bus.  
Quinn continued, "Think Beyonce's wow factor meets Gwen Stefani's off-kilter individuality. The whole things, very Madonna" she smiled, gazing at Finn. He nodded, not really caring, but to show her that he was listening. "Sound's hot"  
"Now, I think Armani would be good for you. Stylish yet understated, so you look good but you don't abstract attention from me. Okay?" she finished. Finn stared. He knew Quinn was the boss in these type of things so he didn't want to argue. He was just about to reply when Mr. Quinn called him from the bus. He had to go.  
"Mr. Hudson, if it's not too much trouble" Mr. Quinn said, holding the register with his hand raised.  
"Just a minute" Quinn shouted and leaned in to kiss him. It was a great kiss.

They got to the museum around 12, had lunch and then went into groups looking at what interested us. Around 3, we all met up again in the 'treasures of meso America" section.  
Mr. Quinn was standing beside a statue, describing who it was and how it played a part in history.  
"Now take a look at this odd-looking fella" Mr. Quinn said amusing himself, "Tezcatlipoca, the ancient Aztec god of sorcery. Associated of course, with the notion of destiny. Now Tex here, has got an interesting resume. He was the god of night, lord of the smoking mirror, a shape shifter, a powerful SOB"

Finn and Puck had lost interest halfway through the conversation. They were laughing at a nude statue of a woman, not too far from the side of Tex, as you called him.  
"Mr. Hudson, do you think i can have your attention, or doe's Mr. Puckerman have something particularly interesting to say?" Puck stopped rolling the nipples of the statue along through his thumbs and turned around.  
"My guess is unlikely" the teacher finished. Rachel smirked, she loved when Finn got into bother. It reminded her of who was the better of the two.  
"Okay time is short people, I want you to pair off once more and take in the rest of the remaining exhibit yourselves" Mr. Quinn said. "Remember Research, Analyze and...  
"Describe" the children replied together.  
"Very good" Mr. Quinn finished, watching the children pair off once again. Rachel went back to Jacob, who she had been paired with last time. It was better than being by herself but his conversations couldn't get any duller.  
"No wait" Mr. Quinn shouted and everybody stopped. "Mr. Hudson and Mr. Puckerman won't be pairing up, too much immaturity" he pointed out. Finn sighed, was he supposed to walk around himself.  
"Mr. Puckerman, you can pair off with Jacob here and Finn, you with Berry" Rachel went to object. No way, but Mr. Quinn had already walked on with the rest of the group.  
Finn came up to stand beside Rachel in front of the Tezcatlipoca statue.  
"So you checked out any good porno sites lately?" Finn mocked, he loved annoying Rachel, it was fun.  
Rachel avoided the question. "I cannot believe I'm stuck with you, i hope i don't breath in any retard germs" she crossed her arms, proud of her comeback.  
"Let's hope I don't get any pencil-neck, virgin disease" Finn replied.  
Rachel didn't know what to say. "Get stuffed" she finally said.  
"Oooo" Finn said, pretending to hurt.  
"I hate you!" Rachel said.

"That's because you secretly want to have sex with me" Finn let out.  
"HA" Rachel exclaimed whilst Finn raised his eyebrows, being the typical full-of-himself guy he was.  
"When I do decide to surrender the flower of my womanhood, I had always imagined it would be with someone of my own species"  
"There is nobody else in your own species, except maybe Jacob" Finn laughed.  
"You are such a moron. You really think that the revolves around rap music, football and having out with the right crowd? Lucky for you I have bigger goals, Broadway.  
"You know what? You make me sick. You think you're so different to everyone else"  
"Different from" Rachel corrected. "What" Finn asked, confused.  
"You said different to, the correct phraseology is different from" she smiled.  
Finn rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that information. Now I can say you're no different from any other geek, who walks about with books instead of friends with zero chance of being a mega star, and know that you won't have to open your big, fat mouth to correct me"  
"Neanderthal"  
"Spazz"  
"Toad"  
"Skank"

The disse's drifted between the two of them.  
"You know, I should pity you, but I can't. I hate you too much. I'd rather cut off my own legs with a rusty knife than ever be anything like you" Rachel let out.  
"Ditto" Finn said, unsure of what to say.  
"Ditto?" Rachel laughed at his reply, how childish.  
"Ditto" Finn repeated.  
"Double Ditto" Rachel spat, she couldn't believe she was sinking her vocabulary to his level.  
"Double, double Ditto times a thousand gazillion trillion" Finn barked.  
The air around them grew smoky and they looked around at the statue and the rest of the room. The room felt breezy and cold and then it stopped. They turned back around to face each other.  
Rachel was speechless. There was a child in front of her with the vocabulary of a 2 year old. How could she beat that? He's just bring himself lower and lower"  
With one final look, they both pushed past each other, walking in opposite directions back.

* * *

Finn was just out a shower. He was now doing the usual, rocking along to his music and putting on some deodorant. He took his towel off and slipped into a fresh pair of boxers before hopping into bed. He didn't understand the point in pyjamas. He saw pyjamas as girl's clothes, not guys. He hit the light switch with his football and it clicked off. He then leaned down and muttered something to the bulge in his pants.

Rachel said goodnight to her Dad's and her Cat. She got into her bed and turned the light off, tomorrow was going to be a long day. She had a talk on the Greatest Living American and she had it all planned out in her head. She smiled and sank her head into the pillow, falling into a deep sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! XOXO**


End file.
